


Can You Just Say That You Hate Me

by Cloud_Star (Vega_Fern)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i was listening to my sad bitch hours playlist while making this, im debating if there will be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Fern/pseuds/Cloud_Star
Summary: It was blissful... until it wasn't.George thought his relationship was perfect. It was, until the end, where his heart was laid on the table and stomped on. The love of his life took his heart and threw it away.I actually have a kind of beta reader now, so i fixed any mistakes i had before. If any of the creators ever express they are not comfortable with this, I will take it down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. I fell right into your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, I wrote this at 10 at night. I was listening to my sad bitch playlist, and the thought of lovers to enemies came to my mind. I don't think this fic will go that way, but it might. Thanks to my friends on discord who helped push me to begin writing. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to share them.

Four years. They had been together for _four _years. Four years of smiles, kisses, dates under the stars. Those four years were the best of his life.  
When they first met, it was an accident. Dream tripped and pushed George, causing all of his belongings to spill from his arms. __

____

____

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Dream yelped, bending down to help the shorter man pick them up, “I wasn’t paying attention!”

“It’s fine,” George sighed, holding up a few papers that had fallen into a puddle. 

_That’s what you get for not putting your folder into a bag _, he thought grimly.__

____

____

“Oh geez…” Dream murmured, looking at the pages. He finally looked at the boy he had bumped into, and he swore his heart had stopped.

The man was pale, which helped show his freckles that were lightly sprinkling the bridge of his nose. He had big, innocent brown eyes, that had golden flecks running through the irises. His hair was wavy, curling at the base of his neck. 

George looked up in the middle of Dream ogling him, glancing down at the pages that the blond was holding. _Act like you aren’t doing the same, nice._

____

____

“May I have those?”

Dream nodded dumbly, holding them out. George carefully took them, and put them into his folder. He sighed, looking up at the other, who was still staring at him. The brunette shifted as he stood up, feeling uncomfortable.

“Let me take you out,” the other said, standing quickly. George’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what?” 

“On a date,” Dream said slowly, his face heating up, “Oh god, I am so sorry. I don’t even know your name-”

“George,” was all that came out of his mouth. “What’s your name?”

“Uh-” Dream blinked, and George raised an eyebrow, “My name is- uh- Dream.”

“Dream?” a small laugh. God he was already gone and he barely knew the British dude. 

“Yup.”

“That’s a stupid name,” George grinned, “Still kinda cute.” 

What the hell is this confidence? He thought to himself, mentally punching himself.

Dream just wheezed, a blush still present on his cheeks. George glanced down at his watch, and he gasped.

“I have to go!” He said, looking up, “I am sorry.”

“Wait-” Dream called, but George was already walking away quickly, clamping the folder to his chest. 

Dream swore he would meet George again.

He didn't know that George had made the same promise to himself, who was already regretting having to leave. Who knows the next time he would be able to see the blond haired boy. He just knew that he had to see him again, otherwise he might go insane.

__________________________________

The next time they met, it was at a small cafe. Dream went there so often, he didn’t know how he never met the most _gorgeous _man in the world- who just so happened to work there.__

____

____

“Welcome to Mug Shots,” a british voice said, and Dream’s head snapped to meet the other's gaze. He stared at the familiar face, his heart stopping again like it had before.

“Oh my god-” He whispered, and George laughed. 

“Nice to see you again,” he said, and Dream nodded slowly.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered out, cursing himself, “You never answered my question.”

“Question?” George asked, furrowing his brow.

“If I can take you for a date.”

George blushed, looking down at the register, “Please order, you’re making a line.”

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Dream realised he was right. He turned back to the brunette, and ordered his stupid iced coffee quickly. Stepping to the side once he paid, he watched George take the next orders, passing the tickets to a girl with blonde hair. She nodded her head and quickly started making them, George turning to help her as well after he took a few more orders. 

He was so distracted by George moving like he was dancing, that he didn’t hear his name being called by the girl. He jumped when George turned around, his eyes landing on him. Brown eyes jumped from him to the drink in the blonde girl’s hand. 

“Dream!” The girl called again, and the man finally realised what was happening. He quickly walked to the counter.

“Thank you,” he said, and the girl grinned, nodding. 

He took the drink and sat down in a corner booth, pulling out his computer to begin working. About 15 minutes into working, he was interrupted.

“Can I sit here?” 

He looked up, seeing George’s bright brown eyes smiling at him. 

“Oh! Of course!” He grinned, and George slipped into the seat across from him. “Are you on break or something? I mean don’t get me wrong, I love seeing your face, but I was wondering why you wou-”

“Yes,” George said, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Uh- what?” 

“Yes, I will go on a date with you,” he said, looking away, “If the offer is still on the table.” 

It was.


	2. I miss my loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How often do you guys want me to update this fic? I have chapter three started, and I am working on the plot for chapter four

After that, they were pretty much inseparable. They got along with each other's friends, and when both groups of friends were introduced, they all got along. Soon, they would plan double dates with friends, and everything was nice. 

Dream and George ended up moving in together after two years. It was surreal. They giggled together for hours, and crashed on the couch after a long day of moving in. They barely unpacked anything, mostly their room and kitchen. Everything else could wait. 

George was tucked underneath Dream’s chin, his back pressed against his chest. Dream’s legs were around George’s, cradling him against his body. George fell asleep like that, laying on his boyfriend’s chest, his arms wrapped securely around his torso. They woke up like that, curled together. Really, Dream was the one who woke up, but he shook George awake so they could go sleep in the actual bed, because 'George, you’re going to complain about your back hurting in the morning if we stay here.'

The first night in their house was better than amazing. They curled up in the bed together, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. George liked to think of it as the night that would be the last first night with a boyfriend.

He was wrong.

Everything was perfect for a while. Both could agree that it was good for about a year and a half after they moved in together. In George’s opinion, it was perfect right until the end. Dream thought otherwise.

George was never… great at verbalizing his affection. Of course, he showed it in kisses, presents, and small actions. His mouth just didn’t want to say the three little words Dream said constantly. Dream told him constantly how much he loved him, and when he didn't respond, the blond assured him that he knew, and he understood. George wasn’t sure if that was a lie Dream told.

The beginning of the end was simple, one neither of them considered anything bad. Dream had forgotten to tell George he wouldn’t be home until late. George had made dinner, since they hadn’t had a proper meal together in ages. They would order takeout, and sit together for a while, but they never talked about their days over a home cooked meal. George was excited, and made the food the best he could. He was never super talented in the kitchen, but he liked cooking, so he did what he could.  
He set the table, glancing at the clock. It was nearly 7pm, and Dream still wasn’t home. _Strange. ___

____

__

He chalked it up to traffic, and sat down on the couch, bouncing a leg, glancing at the clock and the door. After about 30 minutes of patiently waiting, he pulled out his phone. No texts. He decided to text him first.

Me: Hey, when are you getting home?  
_Delivered 7:33 pm ___

____

____

He stared at the phone screen for a while, but there wasn’t a response. Dream didn’t even read it. At 8pm, he was beyond worried. He was pacing, sending more texts, even calling the other man twice. There was no call back. He told himself Dream was a grown ass adult, he could take care of himself. He just couldn't wrap it around his head as to _why _he didn't call.__

__He texted their friends, and none of them had talked to him since earlier that afternoon. He was tempted to call the police to file a missing persons report at 9:13PM, when he got a call. He almost cried out at the name that flashed on his phone screen._ _

__“Oh my god, George I am so sorry,” Dream’s warm voice was urgent._ _

__“Where are you?” George demanded, choking down the relieved tears that pricked the back of his eyelids._ _

__“I had a meeting with Fundy,” he said, and George sighed._ _

__“Oh,” he breathed out, turning to the long gone cold food. Relief flooded through his system, but he couldn't deny the fact Dream hadn't told him about a meeting frustrated him._ _

__“I am so sorry Georgie,” Dream said, and George shook his head, although Dream couldn't see._ _

__“It's fine. Just get home soon,” was all George could say._ _

__When Dream got home, he engulfed George in a hug, pressing kisses to his face, apologizing several times. George pushed him off, a small smile on his face. He warmed up the food, but Dream only ate a little._ _

__It didn’t mean anything, it wasn’t even an argument. It was just miscommunication. Nothing major. So why did it hurt George a bit more than he wanted to?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but the next chapter needed to be by itself, otherwise it wouldn't sound nice.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! Hope y'all stuffed yourself full and had a nice time!


	3. Sometimes I think too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNDY THE FURRYYY. honestly, i think i am projecting onto George smh 
> 
> chapter title is from the song Mind Is A Prison by Alec Benjamin

Dream wasn’t sure how long it was before he realised he wasn’t as in love with George as he was when they first met. 

Maybe it was sometime after meeting Fundy. Fundy was sweet, his fluffy sandy brown hair bounced when he walked, his smile was bright. He loved foxes, and made jokes that he was going to buy fox ears. Their coworkers made jokes that he was a furry. 

“I swear I am not!” He would yelp, a big smile and faint blush on his face. 

“It’s okay to admit!” Wilbur, a tall british man they worked with would yell back. They would laugh and Will would throw an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

Fundy and Dream were told to work on a project together, one that was important. 

“You two are productive, and I think you will work together well,” was what their boss, Phil, had told them. 

That’s how they found each other, sitting close, going through ideas. Fundy had a creative mind, and Dream was drawn to it. He reminded him so much of George, just more… carefree and open. In hindsight, that might’ve been another reason why he left. 

It continued like that for a while. George would come to the office once in a while, and he would see Fundy and Dream close together, their hands brushing as they gestured to things, moved things, made plans. The first time he visited seemed so domestic. If that was what life was with Dream, then he never wanted it to change. When Dream saw his boyfriend standing in the doorframe, he had lit up like a child on christmas. He straightened up, and walked briskly to the british boy, wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead. He turned to Fundy, his arm still wrapped securely around George’s waist. 

“Fundy, this is George,” Dream had said, and his coworker smiled, waving at the shorter boy.

“Nice to meet you!” He had said, his smile wide and genuine.

“Likewise! Dream has said so much about you,” George felt Dream’s arm tighten around his middle, and felt a smile being pressed into his hair.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Dream laughed, and George giggled back, “What are you here for?” 

“I brought you your lunch,” George said, holding out the bag Dream just noticed he had in his hand, “You forgot it on the counter.” 

Dream beamed at his boyfriend taking it and kissing him again. George said his goodbyes, before leaving to go to the cafe he still worked at as he continued his education. 

“He’s sweet,” Fundy had said, and Dream nodded vigorously. 

“I love him,” Dream responded, and only a blind man could miss the way Fundy’s smile slipped a little.

And Dream certainly was a blind man. 

Dream wasn’t sure who really made the first move between himself and Fundy. Maybe it was the day they had dinner together after a business meeting. Dream had called to tell George he could go to bed without him, even though both of them knew he wouldn’t. George was fine with him eating out with coworkers, as long as he was home by 3 in the morning. Dream had laughed, and called him a mother hen. George just responded with clucking noises. 

“I love you,” Dream said automatically, though it was harder to get out than normal.

“I’ll see you when you get home,” George replied, and the words squeezed his heart.

“Bye.” 

After he hung up, he pushed the conversation away. He sat down with Fundy, and conversation started. 

“What is your favorite color?” He asked, and Dream glanced down at his shirt, which was his signature green color. 

“Green,” he said, and Fundy laughed, tapping his temple.

“How did I not notice?” He said, giggling. Dream felt his cheeks heat up at the sound of it. He mentally kicked himself.

“Yours?” He managed to choke out. 

“Orange, probably,” Fundy responded quickly, brushing his sandy colored hair behind his ear. 

“You can actually see it,” Dream joked, “George always tells me I’m wearing piss colored clothes.”

“Colorblind?” Fundy grinned, “Well, you certainly aren’t piss colored to me.”

Dream laughed, a small wheeze making it past his lips.

Fundy leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, a smile playing against his lips.

“How long have you and… George been together?” He asked, playing off a cool tone. 

“Three and a half years,” Dream responded after a moment. He frowned, a sudden change from his previous demenior. 

“Wow, and you dealt with being called piss colored for that long?” Fundy grinned again, and Dream just smiled, forcing it a little.

“You’re right,” he muttered, low enough Fundy couldn’t hear, “It be like that.”

That time Fundy could hear, and he chuckled. They talked for a few minutes before their food came in. They were quiet as they ate, and when the time finally came for the check, Dream picked up the tab, much to Fundy’s dismay.

“I swear to god, Dream, I can pay for myself,” he protested, putting his card down, but the blond shook his head, flicking it back at the shorter male. 

“I am paying,” he said, the young waitress suddenly appearing beside him. She nodded, and took it. When Fundy squaked, her eyes went wide, and Dream waved a hand, “Ignore him.”

The girl turned and scurried away, and Fundy turned to the blond man again, a halfhearted glare playing on his face. 

“How dare you,” he said, and Dream just wheezed a bit. 

Once the card came back, they left together. Dream had driven Fundy to and from the meeting, and now he was driving the other home. On the drive, Dream turned the radio down so it was only background noise against their hushed conversations. 

“Thank you so much for driving me home,” Fundy whispered, almost like he was afraid of shattering the quiet atmosphere.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I do this for a friend?” Dream murmured out, pulling into the driveway Fundy directed him to.

“...Friend?” He whispered. Dream turned to look at him, hearing the tone of his voice. He was met with brown eyes staring at him earnestly. 

His heart had stopped, just like it did with George. _George _, his mind whined, but he pushed it away as quickly as he could. Fundy’s big brown eyes were staring at him, pleading.__

__“What?” Dream whispered, and he watched, his heart pounding, as Fundy’s eyes dropped to his mouth, then darted back up to his eyes._ _

__“Can… can I?” He murmured, the radio carefully covering his words._ _

__Without a thought really, Dream leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Fundy’s lips. The other man gasped softly, reaching a hand up to rest on his chest.The parted and Dream reached over and carefully cupped his jaw, tilting his head as he went in for another kiss._ _

__When they parted, they leaned back in. Again, and again, and again. Finally, Dream’s mind caught up with him. He pulled away, and for a second, looking into Fundy’s eyes, he saw George. He blinked, and it was gone. Fundy was flushed dark, and he grinned crookedly. He peeked at Dream through his lashes, and Dream could only feel his heart melt more, though the guilt was crushing his chest._ _

__“That was… nice,” he whispered, and Dream nodded numbly. Fundy leaned over and pecked his lips again, “Goodnight…”_ _

__He opened the car door and walked to the house. Dream didn’t move until he was inside, and that was when his mind finally caught up to him._ _

__“Dream you _fucking _idiot,” he said to himself, throwing the car into reverse and peeling out of the driveway.___ _

____What the hell was he going to tell George?_ _ _ _

_Nothing, you cannot hurt him _, he thought to himself.__

___He wasn’t going to. He promised himself that. While he wasn't the best at keeping promises, he never thought he would break this specific promise. Especially not so soon.___  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was reading funny, so i edited it again. sorry for that!


	4. We've been fucking mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dream's little moment with Fundy. Poor Georgie...

When Dream got home that night, George was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. He had his head resting on the arm of the couch, and his eyes were closed. Dream’s heart tightened, guilt crushing him as he watched his lover sleep. 

_What the hell is wrong with you? _He thought to himself, _You kissed another man___

_____ _

_____ _

___No shit._ _ _

______He walked over to the couch, and kneeled down infront of his boyfriend. He reached out and rested a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb underneath George’s eye. He closed his own eyes, mind racing._ _ _ _ _ _

______How could he hurt George? What was he thinking? Fundy was his friend, nothing more. So why the _hell _did he kiss him back?___ _ _ _ _ _

________While he was thinking to himself, George slowly shifted, and his dark eyes blinked blearly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Welcome home,” he murmured, voice groggy. Dream jumped slightly, opening his eyes and looking down at the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, baby,” he whispered back, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. George sighed, leaning into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How was the meeting and dinner?” he asked, and Dream froze, his lips still pressed against his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It wasn’t too bad,” he choked out, pulling away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George hummed, stretching out a bit. He sighed again, and Dream moved his hand to George’s waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s go to bed,” he murmured, and George nodded slowly, sitting up a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He whined, and Dream chuckled, though it didn’t feel like he was happy. After three and a half years, Dream knew what the whine meant. He scooped the shorter boy up into a bridal carry, and his heart squeezed again when George buried his head into his neck, his fingers tangling into his shirt. He walked them into their room, the walls painted a dark blue. Dream had bought the paint, and George had looked at it confused when the blond male had opened the can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Dream had asked, trying to conceal the smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I thought you wanted to paint the room green?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You can’t see green, can you? I thought blue would be nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream’s heart squeezed painfully at the memory, and he looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. He realised he had stopped moving, and he walked over to their bed. He carefully laid George down onto the unmade bed, covering him up quickly. He pressed another kiss to his forehead, letting his lips linger. He stood up and quickly changed, going into the connected bathroom and brushing his teeth, frowning at himself when he looked in the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked terrible. His eyes were full of guilt, and he wasn’t sure if it was him knowing what he had done, or if the pain was really that great. He turned away, flicking off the light. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend, and his heart squeezed again. He climbed into bed next to him, still looking at him. After a few moments of hesitation, he wrapped an arm around George, who instantly snuggled slightly closer to the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m so sorry,” Dream whispered, before he buried his face into the shorter’s hair, closing his eyes, begging for sleep to take him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His dreams were confusing. He was never one to really remember dreams unless they were his nightmares, and even those came rarely. He was always comfortable and happy when he had George in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He dreamt about him and Fundy sitting in his car, Fundy leaning across the center console to press kisses to his lips. The same scene from earlier, though it seemed more intense this time. As they parted for air, Dream’s eyes opened and flicked up to the window. In the dark, he saw a figure. He squinted slightly, and Fundy pressed his lips to his jaw. Dream closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and looking out the window again. His vision blurred before the face came into view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George was standing outside the car, his hands pressed to his lips, his eyes filling with tears. There was a tremor to his hands, and Dream caught a glimpse of sparkle on his ring finger. His heart dropped so suddenly, and he felt sick. He pushed Fundy off of him, and slammed the door open, running around the car to meet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“George-” he said breathlessly. The other had turned his back towards Dream, and he could hear soft cries coming from George._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“George- please-” Dream got cut off by a sob, and he felt his body go cold, as he watched the British man square his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned to look Dream square in the eye, still wiping away tears and struggling to keep the fresh ones from falling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can’t believe you,” he hissed, and Dream watched with horror as the ring was taken off and thrown at him, “I don’t _ever _want to talk to you again.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He watched as George walked away, the darkness surrounding his retreating figure. Fundy opened the door and slowly got out, watching as George left as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I guess that is one less obstacle,” he turned back to Dream, who was staring in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He forced himself awake, and turned to look at the man tucked next to him. He huffed out a breath and pressed a hand to George’s cheek. Said man sighed and nuzzled into it slightly, and Dream felt the sudden urge to throw up. He turned away and took deep breaths. He finally calmed down enough to lay back down. George curled into him again, his face pressed into his chest. Dream let his lips press against soft brown hair, and closed his eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t go back to sleep that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait, I ran into writers block and I am STRUGGLING in school rn. I have so many missing assignments and I'm failing half my classes- oops. Some of the formatting for this is going to be sucky, I am sorry. 
> 
> I have pretty much all of the plot down for this story, but if you guys have any ideas or requests for a chapter, please feel free to comment! Please leave kudos as well!! They are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @VegaWasFound

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? 
> 
> Please feel free to scream at me on twitter @VegaWasFound  
> or add me on discord @VegaFern#9040


End file.
